whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Poki
Poki is a Kanaka Hana of the War Camp of the Menehune. Overview Sixteen-year-old Poki dreams of seeing the world. He feels the confinement of Moe'uhane like the walls of a prison cell. He loves his family and friends, but he has seen glimpses of the outside world and wants to explore it. Poki sits atop the highest cliff in Kaua’i, watching the giant cruise ships and sailing boats go by. He sees the people, tiny dots on their ships, and wonders what they are like. Whenever malihini, strangers, come to the village, his parents forbid him from going near them. They sense his unrest and unnatural curiosity toward the outside world. The hoani'i announced Poki’s place in the Menehune. He is a fire-dancer. For years he has trained in the ways of Fire, his Totem. He has learned the dances and can juggle flaming batons, but his heart isn’t in it. Time and again, Chief Makani and his parents have explained to him the importance of the fire-dancers. They honor the ancient gods, especially Pele, the goddess of fire. Also, the fire-dancers watch over the village fires, making sure they never go out and that the cooking pits stay well-maintained. Poki performs his duties, all the while wishing for the day when he will leave the village. Immortal Eyes Poki watched the strangers come and go. He saw their boats travel away from the island, a sinking feeling in his stomach. One of them, however, left something behind: a small chimeric creature. A combination of Unicorn and Pegasus, the chimera fits in the palm of Poki’s hand. It lives in the lagoon now, near the openings to the trods. Poki visits it from time to time and they have become good friends. The creature comes out of hiding at Poki’s whistle. He tells it his dreams as it glows softly in his hand, apparently listening. Image Poki wears the traditional patterned wrap-skirt of the fire-dancer. It hangs down to just below his knees, its fabric tight around his body so it will not blow into the fire and burn, yet flapped so he can move with ease. His lean body has just begun to show signs of his approaching manhood. He stands somewhat taller than the other boys his age; his legs long and muscular. He has cut his hair in the style he saw Yrtalien wear. It hangs down his back in a long, black shag that he sometimes pulls back into a tail. Personal Poki has seen hints here and there of the outside world, and he is dying of curiosity. He feels stifled by the static nature of the Menehune. Nothing changes in the village. The old die and the new take their places. Recently, though, strangers came to Moe’uhane. Their customs differed from the Menehune. They had experienced events no one in the village has ever experiences… in all the history of the Menehune. He wants to experience those things as well. He plans to run away at his earliest opportunity. He will stop at nothing, short of harming one of his people, to see the wide, wonderful world that awaits him. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 77-78. Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Menehune (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)